


Positions of Power

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: This one has an AU, be warned. Prince!Sherlock ends up in a relationship with his Servant!John. What Sherlock doesn't expect is how submissive he becomes during sex (since he's always been in the position of power), and how easily he comes for John. Written in the third person, please! And thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positions of Power

John’s fingers press into Sherlock’s neck. He thrusts forward and their cocks slide together. He presses his hips up, and John rolls his hips forward at the same time. Sherlock gasps and feels himself melt under John’s touch.  
“I’m not, I’m not usually like this,” he says, more out of surprise than an actual need to tell John how he feels. “I’m a prince. I don’t take orders from servants. This is-”  
“I know.” John’s hand on his throat tightens, though he looks fairly cheerful. “I thought I told you to be quiet.”  
“Right,” Sherlock says, and actually stays quiet. He doesn’t know why. Following orders isn’t something he does. Even Mycroft, king of all the land, can’t tell him what to do.  
Well, he does tell Sherlock what to do - loudly and as often as he can - Sherlock just doesn’t do it.  
John moves against him, effectively pulling Sherlock out of his thoughts. John leans down, shifts his weight, and wraps a hand around both of them. There’s not much finesse to it. In fact, Sherlock’s pretty sure he’d do a much better job left to his own devices, but the fact that it’s John’s hand is what does it for him.  
Sherlock lets out a low whine and pushes up into John’s hand, nearly offsetting John’s balance. He curses.  
“Don’t move,” he says and Sherlock doesn’t, which again, is weird. But not all that weird really. He’s so close to orgasm he’s sure that if John told him to start yodeling he would if it meant he’d get to come faster.  
“John,” he gasps, and can’t resist bucking his hips up into John’s fist. He looks up at John, wide eyed. “Please.”  
John’s face softens. He brushes Sherlock’s hair back and runs his thumb over his cheek in light circles.  
“Shh,” he soothes. “I’m going to take care of you. Do you trust me to do that?”  
Something loosens in Sherlock’s chest and he leans into John’s hand. He nods. “Yes.”  
“Good.” John smiles. He speeds up the movement of his hand and and grinds his hips against Sherlock’s cock. “Then stop moving.”  
Sherlock bites his lip and fails to suppress a moan. John’s hand is the perfect mix of rough and soft and the powerful movement of his hips is amazing. Sherlock can’t help but wonder what it would feel like having those hips driving into him. They’d probably leave bruises on his arse and the insides of his thighs and there will be probably be bruises on his pelvis tomorrow and oh god yes-  
Sherlock gasps and comes, hot and warm over John’s hand. His nails claw into John’s back as he bucks against him, until he’s spent. He pants against John and slowly, John unwraps his hand from around his throat.  
Sherlock’s brow furrows. “You didn’t-”  
“No,” John shakes his head. He sits up, rolls over, and pulls Sherlock to him. He takes a fistful of Sherlock’s hair and pushes his face down towards his cock. “I’m going to come in your mouth.”  
Sherlock’s cock twitches against his thigh in a valiant effort to get hard again. He nods before he realizes it and swallows John down.


End file.
